


在苏安钮

by wygzzgeds



Series: 不朽之城 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 他们从未离开苏安钮。一则关于潮湿的梅雨、猖獗的苔藓和不朽的爱的故事。
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: 不朽之城 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934635
Kudos: 11





	在苏安钮

弗朗西斯回到苏安钮时，他也带回来了漫长的雨季。铺天盖地的豪雨没有一日停过，雨水冲走了虚疏的腐殖土，漫山遍野的橡树的根茎从淤泥中泄露而出。西班牙苔藓吸足了水分而一条条厚重地垂坠在树枝上，树皮腐烂外翻，这让每一株橡树都犹如虚挂着一条条皮肉的骨架。

弗朗西斯出门时经常仔细地观察着西班牙苔藓那些细长的灰须。（大体而言，他也没有更新鲜的事可做。）他用手揉搓它们，这些黏湿松软的须子就在他的手里被揉成一滩泥泞，留下一股潮湿的柑橘香味。

“你知道你闻起来你就像那些苔藓吗？”弗朗西斯说：“尽管笑我吧，这世界上什么都让我想起你，什么都像你。”他从后面把脸更深地埋进安东尼奥的颈窝。他的舌苔尝到湿咸的汗，他的鼻孔闻到交欢后淫靡的气息，这三者和安东尼奥身上柑橘的气味混合起来几乎是一杯可口的热玛格丽特鸡尾酒。

“你都到山那边去啦。我不知道你走了那么远。”安东尼奥一边说一边掰开一只柑橘的果皮，柔嫩的橘络卡进他的甲缝里。他不小心捏碎了橘瓣，汁水从他的骨节上淌下，滑向他的手腕。他向后举起手让弗朗西斯把那滴汁液吻去。弗朗西斯没有回答，他的指头插进安东尼奥温热的指缝里摩擦，他低头舔走那滴果汁然后吸吮着西班牙人的皮肤。在弗朗西斯的缄默中安东尼奥发出笑声，他翻身拉住弗朗西斯的衣领把他揪向自己，很快一双赤裸的腿就缠在了法国人的腰上，像有力的藤蔓绞住一株植物。在他们频繁的足日交媾里安东尼奥习惯了赤裸，在这场永无止歇的雨季里一切都没有掩饰的必要。

他们的影子倒映在打满灰色雨珠的玻璃上。葡萄藤叶滴着水，乳白的雨云涂满天空，苏安钮听着他们呻吟、撞击和湿黏的搅动的声音。在骚动的伤口滴够了血之后，安东尼奥靠在弗朗西斯的身上喘息。随着弗朗西斯摸过他的脊背，他的脚趾蜷缩起来又舒张，喉咙里发出哼哼，和涌动的水流一样模糊而无止。弗朗西斯抚摸着安东尼奥湿漉漉黑黢黢的鬈发，觉得他像初生的兽一样天真和脆弱，还带着胎衣。他甚至像一个泡影。

\- 

昼夜巨大的温差让积水起了古怪的变化，白天温暖时过热的水洼冒着小泡，夜晚时水则冷却了，白色的矿物结晶聚集在坑底和边缘。结晶发着荧光，整个苏安钮犹如一片倒映星空的海洋。弗朗西斯赤脚走在这片森林中，他的脚底一阵阵刺痛，血丝流在泥土和晶体上。法国人在树下坐下来。他发现这些西班牙苔藓长得愈发长了，压得树枝佝偻不已。他想到嘣的一声，两声。他又想到安东尼奥。西班牙男人的手指揉碎柑橘皮的样子，卡在他指甲里的橘络和橙黄的颜色。蜜色的手指插进簇拥着的橘瓣中间的小孔，旋转、扭动。水滴了他一手，流到弗朗西斯的舌头上。雨打进头发里。柑橘的气味填满弗朗西斯的鼻腔。疯狂生长的西班牙苔。

弗朗西斯打开门，他看到安东尼奥歪在床上，那双和湿的橡树叶一样绿的眼睛盯着他。他不惊讶在这样深的夜安东尼奥还没有就寝，睡眠在苏安钮和清醒无异。他的头发离弗朗西斯离开时长长了，几绺湿地贴在他的动脉上。弗朗西斯温顺地走过去，吻安东尼奥的头顶。他嗅到柑橘，浓烈得好像他整个人都被封锁在小小的一颗柑橘的橘皮里。

“想你。”安东尼奥咕哝着。这点西班牙人并不耻于承认。

“你知道我会回来。”弗朗西斯说，他的指腹轻轻抚摸着安东尼奥的大腿。他毕恭毕敬。

“但我应该想你。”安东尼奥亲他的喉结：“否则这一切还有什么乐趣啊。”

\- 

不断的做爱是他们的常态。对于两个胶着的灵魂来说，肉体如何地交互没有什么特殊的意义，而肉体的融合恰巧是这雨季里最大的欢愉。无尽的雨季中他们不能读诗，因为书页全都被洇得透湿；更不能游戏，因为肢体被雨泡得沉重无比。闷热的空气甚至令开口说话也变得扰人，因为他们两都不想被灌入一嘴窒息的潮气。酒会生菌、画会腐烂，只有爱和它的体现形式独立于外部状况而不朽。

脚伤快要愈合时弗朗西斯推开了门。他不算惊讶地发现疯长的西班牙苔已经垂到了地面，银灰的茸须在积水中摇摆。实际上这幅景象需要他蹲下来才能看清，因为雨帘已经浓厚得和雾没有差别。这一切——能见度低得可怕的森林、没有鸟鸣的森林、浓得古怪的柑橘气味——看起来危机四伏，但弗朗西斯知道苏安钮无比安全。苏安钮只有他和安东尼奥。这是一笔交易，他摒弃干燥的世界，得到安全的沉沦。交易意味着反悔的可能。弗朗西斯站起来，安东尼奥在他的背后笑嘻嘻地看着他，像一只美洲豹观察一只惊慌的瞪羚。

弗朗西斯走了一步。又一步。他拨开眼前的一丛西班牙苔藓，他看到镶紫红边的白色长袍，底下露出西班牙人纤细的脚腕。他走到夜幕降临，无穷无尽的晶体倒映着摩尔人的长袍底下伤痕累累的身躯。云层降下来裹住他，弗朗西斯什么也无法看见，但他能听见自己的脚步声，还能听见海水拍打塞利维亚口岸，他听见黄金和玛瑙的雨击打刀剑；然后滂沱大雨里他什么也听不见了，但在柑橘的涩味之余他能闻到波旁时代的香料，闻到蔗糖和硝烟，闻到鲜血。接着他连嗅觉也失去了，他只是往前走着。然后他眼前重现光明。那是那扇玻璃的窗子，是他出发的原点。

弗朗西斯再次看到安东尼奥时，西班牙人的头发长到了他仿佛难以忍受的地步。“这儿怎么连个剪子都没有。”他嘀咕着，拉拽着自己的头发。弗朗西斯拥抱他，闻他像西班牙苔一样厚重的发间的气味。他不用这么做，他已经除了安东尼奥的气味闻不到二物了。

他们在暴雨时分做爱，像他们从未爱过那样。弗朗西斯对安东尼奥低喃着爱语。他握住西班牙人的脚踝，吻他的足趾，然后是他的膝盖。法国人的声音由于沉重的负罪感而发抖。他像乞求原谅那样伏在安东尼奥腿间，半闭着眼睛，嘴唇轻碰他的阴茎。安东尼奥抓着他的金发，把他的头颅按进。安东尼奥，他的国王，他的异教神，他一切想象的起源和终点。他盘根错节的爱。他的谎言、他的真实。苏安钮即将坍缩，他们彼此交缠的根茎是这世界唯一的支点。

这就是为什么每一次安东尼奥看着弗朗西斯离去，他毫不觉得悲哀。弗朗西斯越走越远，雨下的速度越来越慢，人类的肉眼能看到重力把雨滴在空气中逐渐拖成细长丝线的过程，无数晶莹的光共同闪烁着。成千上万个弗朗西斯的影子，倒悬着，垂挂在雨的倒影里，钉在安东尼奥的视网膜上。安东尼奥的呼吸越来越缓慢，他胸膛起伏的间隔逐渐趋近于无穷。但他却想爆发出大笑。

\- 

在苏安钮趋向停滞的时间中，西班牙苔藓疯狂生长着。苔藓银灰色的须子爬进房屋，缠住安东尼奥的脚跟，从他的跟腱向上蔓延。猖獗的茸须绑缚住他的大腿、胳膊、爬到他的颈子、蒙住他的眼睛。他的嘴、他的生殖器官、他绿橡树叶般的眼睛。他像一尊经年累月的美丽的雕塑长满了活的铜锈。

安东尼奥听见脚步声。

一双伤痕累累的赤足走向他。一双膝盖在他面前跪下。一双手抚摸他的手，揭去长进他皮肉里的西班牙苔藓。一场雨季被他带来，连带无数树枝崩裂重新抽芽的声音。

西班牙苔藓纷纷掉下来，退潮而去，缩回重新开始流动的雨里。安东尼奥咧开嘴：“嘿，弗朗西斯，你对我留在这里这么久总该有些愧疚之心吧。”

“你错怪我了。”弗朗西斯温柔地吻他：“我没有一刻离开过。我一刻也没能离开。”

**Author's Note:**

> 苏安钮是西班牙语“幻境”的音译。


End file.
